


Piece of Cake

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Sam has heard Dean wax on about the superiority of pie to cake for years, so clearly something is very, very wrong.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [Yule log](https://imgur.com/a/ZE6SKW9) for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org).

Sam couldn’t believe what he was seeing. What sort of stupid-ass shapeshifter was doing a shitty job imitating his brother? He knew this had all been going too smoothly.

Eileen thought he was overreacting, but she hadn’t known Dean as long as Sam had. Nobody had.

“You do realize that’s cake, right?” Sam asked as he stalked over to the thing that looked like Dean.

“Uh, yeah.” The shifter looked at Sam like he was the one who’d grown an extra head or two. “I wasn’t trying to eat a real log of wood.”

“No, I mean, it’s cake,” Sam repeated. “The thing you yell at me for getting when the store’s out of pie. You don’t do cake.”

“I do cake,” Dean said. “Just because I’m usually in the mood for pie doesn’t mean I can’t like cake too sometimes.”

That wasn’t entirely unreasonable-sounding, and Sam wasn’t sure they were even talking about dessert anymore, but considering he was holding the silver cake knife from Eileen’s aunt’s set without smoldering, maybe it really was Dean and not a shifter after all.

Then Sam realized which piece he was taking: the end with all kinds of frosting. Yeah, this was Sam’s brother. Even if that was cake and not pie.

Sam watched as Dean returned to Cas’s side. He stabbed the slice of Yule log with his fork and fed the first bite to the angel, who was undoubtedly going to explain that it still just tasted like molecules. The second bite went to Dean, though, and he made a face that belonged in a movie some of the people in the room were too young to watch. Sam was tempted to tell them to take it upstairs.

Yeah, apparently Dean did like cake sometimes too.


End file.
